Once in a Lifetime
by steph84
Summary: Cute Ben from the cafe is dating Millie. But what happens when they break up? Will Abby Winters find out that she truly loves Ben?
1. Tiny Details

"You're late."  
  
It was the standard greeting Abigail Winters received upon arriving for work at Misery's Café. She watched as Ben Stemson, the cute owner's son, hurried around the counter, his arms full of trays of coffee and other earthly delights. "It amazes me how you live directly upstairs and can always manage to be late," he continued before disappearing out of sight.  
  
"I slept in," Abby complained to Ben's girlfriend, Mildred Hubble as she tied her apron around her waist. "So sue me."  
  
Millie just smiled. "He's a little upset today," she offered in defense of her boyfriend. "It's been really busy today, his mom seems to be missing and I was late, too." She smiled sheepishly and Abby laughed.  
  
Abby had come to Cambridge, England four years ago for an exchange program from her homeland of Canada. Her life in Ontario was boring and dull and she felt she needed some excitement in her life. Her mother often spent countless hours fawning over herself, practically ignoring Abby. It was if she didn't exist in her household. Abby was certain her mother would barely miss her while she was in England.  
  
However, upon arriving here, Abby found that she adored the people and the surroundings. When her exchange program ended, she decided to stay in England for an extended period of time, perhaps forever. She found a job at Misery's Café, befriended Ben Stemson and his mother, Elaine, and found a quaint little apartment a few blocks away from the café. Life was going good until Abby realized that money wouldn't last forever. Before she knew it, she was evicted from her tiny apartment and forced to live practically on the streets. When Elaine found this out, she offered for Abby to stay with her and Ben in the apartment upstairs from the café, on one condition. "You sing for the customers at least once a week," Elaine had told her, a soft smile playing her lips. Immediately Abby accepted; she loved singing and planned on studying it while she was here in England.  
  
Ben returned from his rounds with an empty tray and immediately gave Abby a sharp look. "What was it this time?" he asked, preparing the next order of coffees. "Alarm didn't go off? Late night?"  
  
"Bit of both," Abby replied hopping up on the counter and swinging her legs against the cupboards beneath. "You know how the party life goes."  
  
"Right," Ben muttered, rushing off again. Millie stood very silently, watching him depart. Abby jumped down off her perch and rushed to Millie's side.  
  
"He'll get used to the idea soon enough," she told her friend, putting an arm around her. It had been two months since Ben found out that Millie's college, Weirdsister, was a college for witches and wizards and every time Millie saw Ben, she was certain that he would never get used to the idea. "Ben's what you would call, uptight."  
  
Millie laughed. "I guess," she said. "I just wonder, sometimes, if he and I shouldn't be together."  
  
"You're crazy," Abby said, stepping forward to help a customer at the counter. "Ben's crazy about you."  
  
Millie nodded slowly and began preparing the coffee that the customer had ordered. Once the customer was gone, Abby picked up their conversation. "It just takes Ben a little time to get used to things. It took him forever to get used to me being Canadian."  
  
Millie's eyes lit up. "I know what you mean! You know my friend Cas, right? Well, she's Canadian and to this day I wonder if Ben understands her."  
  
"Probably not," Abby said, helping herself to a glass of lemonade. The April weather outside made her warm and she was dying for a cool drink. "Anyway, don't worry about Ben. He's had two months to get used to the idea. It'll grow on him."  
  
"You two aren't working," Ben snapped, coming around the counter and interrupting their conversation. "Is that what we pay you for?"  
  
"You don't pay me," Abby said happily. "I work for shelter. Besides, we served one customer. That's better than my average rate!" she finished with a smile causing Millie to laugh loudly.  
  
"Mum wants to know if you're going to sing Friday night," Ben continued, paying no attention to Abby's wit. "She's got a friend coming in from across town and she wants her to hear you."  
  
"It's not another record producer, is it?" Abby moaned. For months now, Elaine had been trying to get Abby to sing for one of the record producers that came into the café and Abby had kept denying. She wasn't ready for that.  
  
"No, it's an old college friend," Ben answered. "Right now, I'm not entirely sure where Mum is. She took off this morning with her crystal vibration friends and I haven't seen her since."  
  
"She'll turn up," Millie assured Ben and he nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"Can we get to work, please?" he said rather quickly. He thrust a tray into Millie's arms and Abby smiled at her, filling the tray up with coffees.  
  
The day went rather smoothly and quickly to Abby and by the time they closed that evening, she collapsed, exhausted, onto a stool by the counter. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm wiped," she said.  
  
Millie nodded. "I have a two-hour lecture tomorrow morning," she informed them. "I should get back to college and go to bed." She did look tired and Abby told her not to overdo things. "I won't," Millie promised, grabbing her jacket from the coat hooks in the back. "I'm just so tired of Starfinder's lectures. They can be rather boring from time to time." She smiled briefly at Ben, waved to Abby and left the café.  
  
Ben locked the door behind her and watched Millie walk down the path to the street. Abby noticed his eyes were filled with confusion and disturbance and his face was twisted into a serious grimace.  
  
"You'll have to let go of it soon, Ben," she warned. He turned towards her, his eyes still far-off.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"This thing with Millie being a witch. It's not the end of the world," Abby said, standing up and stretching. "There are worse things she could be. Why, she could be like me!" she joked.  
  
Ben shook his head. "That wouldn't be a bad thing," he said softly, but Abby didn't fully hear him. "Nothing," he said when she asked him what he had said. "Nothing at all."  
  
Abby shrugged. "I'm going upstairs," she said, shutting off the lights. "Did you shut off the coffee pots in the back?"  
  
Ben nodded and followed Abby up the staircase that led to the apartment. It appeared small on the outside, but really wasn't. From the stairwell, the kitchen was off to the left, the living room connected to it. To the right was three bedrooms and a spare room which Elaine used for her meditation purposes. This infuriated Ben as he didn't see any reason for his mother to practice the odd things that Millie practiced at school, but as of late, it didn't seem to bother him half as much as it used to.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in the morning," Abby said, just before heading into her own room. "I'll try to be there on time," she added as an afterthought, but Ben didn't laugh. Instead, he kept his eyes focused straight ahead at the far wall. Standing there, Abby thought he looked much like a guard, but she didn't say anything about it. She left for her room, hoping Ben wasn't still going to be standing there in the morning. 


	2. Mysterious Strangers

Much to her surprise, Abby awoke rather early the next morning. She had slept well, after staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Content, she rose, stretching her arms above her head. The scent of mystical incense filled the apartment and Abby followed it into the living room where Elaine sat on the floor, in obvious meditation.  
  
"Good morning," Elaine said when she opened her eyes. "How are you this wonderful morning, Abby?"  
  
"Just ducky," Abby replied, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "I'm actually awake on time this morning so Ben will be pleased." She continued to gulp down her juice and looked up only when she had finished. "I've been late the past few mornings," she confessed guiltily.  
  
"No worries," Elaine said, standing up from the floor and walking into the kitchen. "Ben left early this morning and he seemed upset about something."  
  
"He's still reeling about Millie being a witch," Abby answered, signaling that she would be right back. She grabbed the brush off of the washroom counter and began brushing out her long brown hair. People often told her that she looked like her mother and she took their word for it, only because she had never met her real father. After their divorce, her mother cut all signs of Abby's father out of the house. With their long brown hair and emerald eyes, Abby considered the fact that she and her mother could be sisters. However, she lacked an emotional bond with her mother, one that she felt could never be replaced until she met Elaine. Elaine had all the natural motherhood instincts and Abby felt she could really confide in this lady that had taken her in to her home and treated her like a child of her own.  
  
Returning to the kitchen, Abby pinned up her hair and began to prepare for the day. "Ben will flip if I'm late again," she explained as Elaine watched her scurry around the apartment. "And if he's in a bad mood already this morning, I don't want to rock the boat."  
  
"I'll be down later," Elaine promised. "I just have some cleaning up to do in the apartment before I head downstairs." As if to prove her point, she began tidying magazines on the kitchen table. Abby left the apartment, closing the stairwell door softly behind her, shaking her head at Elaine's antics.  
  
The café hadn't yet reached it's really busy point. A glance at the clock told Abby that Millie hadn't yet started her two-hour lecture so she would have to face Ben's wrath on her own for most of the morning. He was sitting at the counter, his head in his hands, peeking through his fingers every once in awhile to see if anyone was standing at the counter. Just for kicks, Abby wandered around the other side and walked up to the counter. When Ben looked up, she smiled warmly and said, "I would like to order a smile, please."  
  
Ben's mouth widened into a soft smile. "Morning," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't expect to see you much before noon today."  
  
"Well, you got a surprise then," Abby said, returning to behind the counter. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took the stool beside Ben. "Your mother said you seemed a bit moody this morning."  
  
Ben shook his head gently. "Just tired," he reasoned. "I didn't sleep all that well last night."  
  
"I did," Abby said, taking a drink from the mug warming her hands. April mornings in England weren't as warm as some of the April mornings in Ontario. "My head hit that pillow and I was out like a light." She noticed Ben grinning at her and immediately felt self-conscious. "What? Do I have stupid tattooed across my forehead?" she questioned, feeling her hairline.  
  
Ben shook his head and looked down at the counter. "I'm still getting used to your accent," he told her almost sheepishly. "With each passing day, I swear, it fades just a little bit."  
  
"You would say that," Abby muttered, taking another sip of coffee. "What time is Millie due to come in?"  
  
Ben glanced up at the clock. "Her lecture runs until one so I told her anytime after that was okay." He looked back down at counter, compelling Abby to say something.  
  
"Are you and Millie, you know, okay?" she finally asked, not able to look him in the eye. "I mean, you both seem so mechanical around each other."  
  
"No, we're okay," Ben replied. "I've grown used to the idea that she could turn me into a toad anytime we have an argument." The look on his face told Abby he was joking. "Seriously, though, what she does in her spare time, and at college, of course, is her own business. I have no right to say I don't like it or I won't date her for it."  
  
"Good," Abby said, sitting up straighter. "I was hoping you'd say that." A customer came to the counter then and she jumped up to serve him. When she had finished, she turned back to Ben. "I hate to see you two fight," she offered. "It really bothers me."  
  
Ben only grinned. "There you go," he said, raising his hands as if to prove a point. "You used the word 'bother' instead of 'bug' like you normally would." He laughed. "Us English folk are growing on you."  
  
Abby tossed a dish towel at him.  
  
Millie strolled in close to two that afternoon. The day had been steady, giving Abby and Ben plenty to do. Elaine still hadn't shown up and Ben was getting more frustrated by the moment. "She needs to be here," he insisted as Millie tied her apron on. "She said she'd be down later."  
  
"Relax," Abby said, returning from a table with an empty tray in hand. "She said she'll be here and she'll be here." She set the tray on the counter and began serving customers at the cash. "Now, would you help us out a little here? I believe that's what we pay you for," she mocked, and Millie smiled. She had been quiet since she came in but Abby didn't have a chance to talk to her until seven that evening when the major rushes died down a little.  
  
"What's up?" she asked. "How was your lecture?"  
  
"Boring," Millie answered. "Tim fell asleep twice and Robert Turnbell fell off his chair in a poor attempt to stay awake."  
  
"What exactly do you study there?" Abby asked, her mind filled with curious questions.  
  
"All sorts of things," Millie said, ticking the subjects off on her fingers as she went. "Potions, history, dreams, chants, and about fifty other things."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Ben quipped as he walked by them. "I'm going upstairs for a moment," he said, ignoring the sharp looks from Abby. "Mum hasn't come down all day, not that I really expected her to. I'm going to go check up on her." With that, he disappeared into the staircase that would take him to their apartment.  
  
"What's it like up there?" Millie asked, her gaze following Ben. "It must be nice, an apartment this large."  
  
"Ben's never taken you up there?"  
  
Millie shook her head. "Never."  
  
Abby shook her head. "Well, when he comes back, I'll take you up there and show you around."  
  
"Okay." Millie smiled, but the smile left her face as quickly as it came. "Nick Hobbes just came in," she said, burying her face in her hands. "I don't want him to see me."  
  
"Too late," Abby said as a tall boy with dark hair began making his way across the café. Abby had never seen him before and that was surprising. She felt she knew everyone in Cambridge.  
  
"Millie, you never met me after class, like I asked," he said to a cowering Millie. Slowly, his attention turned to Abby. "Who's this?"  
  
"Abby Winters," she said, offering her hand. He took it slowly and shook it with the grace of a gentleman.  
  
"Nicholas Hobbes," he introduced himself, "but everyone calls me Nick."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said as he turned his attention back to Millie. Abby gave her a confirming look as Nick began to question her about not meeting him after class. "Millie, I think you should clean up the kitchen now," she said, relishing the look of relief on Millie's face. "If you wouldn't mind keeping your personal matters out of the café."  
  
"I'm sorry," Millie whispered, giving Abby a grateful look as she dodged out of sight and into the back of the kitchen. Abby turned back to Nick Hobbes and smiled.  
  
"I'll kindly thank you to also leave personal matters out of my café," she said.  
  
"Your café?" Nick's face took on a look of immense confusion. "I thought this place belonged to Ben and Elaine Stemson."  
  
"It does," Abby told him, "but I live with them, therefore it also becomes my café." She was trying to be as rude and as cold as possible, but with every bitter, biting word, Nick's smile seemed to grow.  
  
"I like a girl with fury," he said, leaning closer to her. She felt herself being drawn to his deep, dark eyes and mysterious air. "You seem to have enough for the both of us."  
  
"Shows what you know," Abby retorted. Due to her mind being blissfully blank, she wasn't entirely sure what she was saying but Nick seemed to like it. He laughed and looked down at the counter before his eyes pierced her soul again.  
  
"What do you say you and I go out tonight?" he asked. Before Abby had a chance to reply, Millie appeared around the corner.  
  
"Leave her alone, Nick," she warned. "Just leave her alone."  
  
Nick didn't move, but shook his head and clicked his tongue. "There's no need for jealousy, Millie. There's plenty of me to go around."  
  
"Nick!" Millie warned once more, advancing towards him. This time, he backed away with his hands in the air.  
  
"I'll see you around," he said, flashing a smile at Abby. With that, he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.  
  
"Thanks for saving me," Millie said, returning to her stool. "I'll finish cleaning up in a moment."  
  
"I was only saying that for his benefit," Abby said, laughing, but deep down inside, she felt disturbed. Why did Millie feel the need to protect her from Nick Hobbes? She was a big girl; she could fend for herself. Deciding against asking her because Millie must have her reasons, Abby jumped up to serve another customer, pushing all mixed thoughts about Millie and Nick Hobbes out of her brain.  
  
Ben appeared shortly afterwards, a look of obvious cross on his face. "Mum's asleep," he said scornfully. "She shouldn't make promises if she can't keep them."  
  
"Cool it," Abby said, pouring Ben a cup of coffee. "She's been tired lately. You look like you could do with a nap yourself."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not upstairs sleeping when there's work to be done," Ben argued, gladly accepting the mug from Abby.  
  
"Most of the work's done," Abby reminded him. "Millie's just cleaning up in the back and the customers have slowed down a little. Which is good, because I have to start practicing for tomorrow night's singing."  
  
"Right," Ben said, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "We're closing early tonight, aren't we?"  
  
Abby studied him closely. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked. "You never forget details like that."  
  
"There's just been so much going on," Ben said. "But if you hadn't mentioned singing, I would have plain forgotten that I'm supposed to go pick up Mum's friend tonight."  
  
"Want some company?" Millie asked, returning from the kitchen. She wiped her hands on her apron. "I'd be glad to go along for the ride."  
  
"Sure," Ben replied happily. "Abby, there's very few people left. Why don't you start closing up? Don't worry about the coffee pots in the back, I'll do them when I get back." He grabbed his jacket and Millie took off her apron.  
  
"Beware of Nick Hobbes," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth, giving her friend a look of concern before she and Ben left. Abby pondered this thought while she began closing up machines. What was so bad about Nick Hobbes and why hadn't she heard of him before tonight? 


End file.
